Konoha's Bad Time
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Had To Re post Du to Miner Difficulties Sans had made a Promise To Protect Minato's, heir Naruto... and he does keep his promises Civilian councel Bashing evil Sandaime Bashing Possibly Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi Bashing
1. Chapter 1

We see a blonde boy about 4-5 years old gasping for breath in a crumbling alleyway after being chased for several hours by an angry mob.  
A giant nine-tailed fox nearly destroyed the leaf village, where his home was to make matters worse.  
That beast was sealed inside the very boy we are talking about. The fourth Hokage had very specific instructions for his son.  
His son is NEVER to be conditioned into a weapon. If any form of conditioning is found, then the alert seal would activate and the Hokage, in turn, would have a bad time, a very very bad time.

Flash Back

"Please Sans, I am not asking you as a clan bodyguard. I am asking you as a friend. Please watch after Naruto after the sealing. I need some positive influence in Naruto and I don't trust the sandame to not do anything shady behind my back. Please, Sans, you are the only one I can trust in times of need. Will you watch after Naruto please?"

Sans sighed as he looked down,  
"I really hate making promises, but yes. I will, my old friend. I will watch after your child and make sure any attempts of conditioning will lead to a bad time for the old fool!"  
"Goodbye, Sans," he said as the shinigami took his payment and then left the plane of existence.  
All Sans could do was look down at the corpse as tears dripped through the skeleton's eye holes. "Good bye, Minato," said Sans as he took the remains of Minato's eyelids and closed them. Then he connected a Gaster Blaster seal on Naruto's Forehead.

Flashback (End)

A beam of glowing white energy hit the sky as six figures appeared out of nowhere. They wore different colored cloaks of blue, brown, red, purple, and white. The final one had red hair and was dressed up in flexible knight's armor.  
"Let's get this party started," said the knight figure.  
"Agreed," the brown hooded figure said. She looked to be just a child.  
"It is a beautiful day outside," began the blue cloaked figure. "The children are laughing.."  
"The flowers are blooming.." continued the small brown and white cloaked figures.  
The red cloaked and the Knight figures joined in, "And on days like this..."

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" the Purple cloaked, and the Blue cloaked figure finished at the same time, "Should be burning in hell!"  
The brown cloaked figure performed familiar hand seals for a Summoning Jutsu (Boar Dog Bird Monkey Ram.)  
Upon finishing the hand Seals, the brown cloaked figure hit the ground with her palm. This created miniature black seals which poofed into an army of cat-like creatures with humanoid faces. They all looked the same with long black hair and cat-like mouths. They had white fur around the body. They also had adorable beady like eyes.

The creatures took a good look at Naruto's body, unconscious, bleeding out, and in pain. Then the eyes of the creatures narrowed. Then their eyes glowed a crimson red as they looked at the villagers who were holding weapons, pitchforks, swords, and Kunai.  
But there is a saying, "Don't piss off the lion, or ye shall be bitten." And that is exactly what the villagers did. They pissed off the lion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to play... Chara." said the brown cloaked figure, as You herd eerie Everyone heard creepy laughter that could make shukaku green with ennvie. the Anbu made an attempt to detain her, But with a Slice Through there stomach all fell to the ground dead. Well all except one. One didnt even make the attempt, it was a dog mask Anbu. he knew that that psycho can kill without any attempt of remorse,

"Come on, Play with Me Mr Doggy. You can play i wont Hurt You... Much! Hahahahahaha

He Didn't Know what to do. He Didn't want to Fight a child. but that child killed all his anbu buddies. with a slice through there Stomach. all she did, was laugh at him. she then Jump to wards. him with her knife out. which he blocked. easyly. "YES! YES! THIS IS FUN! Now Hold still. like a good doggy," She taunted The Dog masked Anbu.

The Dog masked Anbu did his best to ignore the taunt, He glared at her with complete and utter hatred, "Awh, it Seems Mama Chara has gotta Neutter her Poor Puppy." She Kicked him in the groin, which Made him fall to the floor and cover The spot between his legs.

"Awh, The Puppy is sleeping, I guess Its time To Begin his surgery."

Scene change

"Ah chu!" A Women with Messy Black hair Wearing Black Robes Sneezed.

"Are you okay Dear Bellatrix?" Asked a man that looked like a pale Snake Hybrid with blood crimson eyes.

"Yes. My Lord, Though i got a feeling There is someone worse then me. Someone That could Give The Potter Brat Nightmares For eternaty. Someone, that oddly goes by the Name... Chara.

(I am just Doing this scene as a joke, it is not canon to the fiction.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone I Just Wanted To Say Happy Newyear, I honestly Know I am Late On this. Probably But I been Going through heart Break, but rest assured I Blocked Dani On all Social Media That I had Her Is not Going To Inter fear In My Hobbies.

Or Love Life anymore.I Whipped Her Name Clean On My DA.

IMVU. Kik. everything. There Is Literally No way For Her To Contact Me Without making another I have Friends Only enabled On My There Is no way for Her To contact me.

I Would Personally advise you To not attack Her. I don't want To risk You Getting Kicked Off This site For Bullying. Or Any Site For That Matter.

anyway Thank you For Listening. have a Great Newyear. and Hope Your Holiday Whatever It is was Good. I know For Chrismas, I Got a PS4 And Pokemon Sun, now I just need a new tv for my PS4, XD have a Nice Holladay everyone. Kagemaru Is signing Off.


End file.
